Life we lead
by Alyssa-DBZ
Summary: hi yall this is my first fiction.
1. Chapter 1

1 Life we leave.  
  
2  
  
3 Disclaimer I don't own Digimon  
  
Note: this is off the second series of Digimon (Yolie, Kari, TK, Davis, Ken and Cody). Yamato was in love with Kari's friend Laura before she left to live in America. She is now back from America and well you find out the rest.  
  
Laura, Kari, Yolie, TK, Davis are 18. Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy are 20  
  
Tai and Sora are married Ken and Yolie are dating and so is TK and Kari and Mimi has moved back home and is engaged to Izzy.  
  
The songs in this is not mine it's they are  
  
Tearing my heart- *NSYNC  
  
I wanna be with you- bsb  
  
Until the time is through - by Lazybonez (yes me)  
  
  
  
LAURA'S POV  
  
Laura will you please hurry up you are going to miss your flight to Tokyo Mom said. I was trying to look for my ring. I was heading to Tokyo for 6 week to see my friend Kari and do some work. I can't wait to see Her and Tai, Sora and Izzy too. The last time I saw Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi and Matt TK, Kari and I were only about 13 years old. Now I'm 18 and from what Kari was telling me a lot has change from the last time I was around. She told me that Joe was in Africa. She told me that Mimi moved to New York (I live in Connecticut) but has now moved back and is engaged to Izzy. Tai and Sora are married, her and TK finally got togethe7r and that Matt has his own band. Matt Ishida. Boy did I did I love him and we have more in common then he thinks. I think his was so great then I wonder if will remember me anyway better go down stairs before mom go and blows a gasket. Oh wait better get my surprise for the gang..  
  
KARI'S POV  
  
I can't wait to see Laura it's been a long time. Kari thought hey Gatomon do you remember Laura. Yeah I do she had a crush on Matt said Gatomon. Oh yeah. A lot has changed in 5 years. We have new friends. Tai and Sora are married TK and me are finally going out. Hey Kari when does her flight get in? Asked Gatomon. In half an hour do you want to come Gatomon Kari asked no I'll have a catnap the Digimon replied. Kari come on we have to go yelled Tai Off we go.  
  
  
  
Laura's POV  
  
Here we are ok I have to go and get my stuff then go and find Kari that when me and Katie do finally get off this Plane. When we did get off the plane we went off to the toilets to change. I put on a Skirt and a halter- top and my knee-highs and we walked out of the toilets that when I saw her Kari Kamiya. Walking over to her with I tapped on her shoulder and said hey Kamiya. She turned and saw me. LAURA she screamed she hugged me she looked down and saw Katie she looked shocked I gave her a look that I will tell her later. I saw Tai and said Tai how are you as I gave him a hug. He saw Katie and said who is that little girl. I replied my daughter. By the way Congratulation where is the lucky lady anyway. At our house waiting for you so is Mimi, Izzy and TK. I turned around to hug Kari I saw Matt. Kari I wisped is that Matt. Yes it is he looks good. Hello Matt I said.  
  
  
  
Matt's POV  
  
I went to the airport with Kari and Tai to try and stop myself feeling blue about my split with Uri. It had been Tai's Idea to come welcome Laura back. I remember Laura she had brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was so innocent when Myotismon had tried to take her away to get to us. I was the one who saved her. As I looked up from my trainers I saw her and oh boy she had changed. Her brown hair was now curly she was wearing a short skirt that showed her legs, a halter-top and knee high boots she also had a little girl in toll. She gave me a hug and said remember me. Of course I do going bright red she smiled and went over to Kari.  
  
  
  
Kari, Laura, Katie Tai and Matt went to the car and drove to the As Tai Drove Matt put on the Radio Matt found a radio station that was playing a familiar tune  
  
Baby I don't understand just why we can't be lovers thing are getting out of hand trying to much but baby we can't win let it go if you want me girl let me no I am down on my knees I can't take this any more.  
  
  
  
Matt quickly changed the station and put on a rock song but he couldn't get the song out of his head. They got to Tai and Sora's house and Kari and Laura Dashed in to see Sora, Mimi, Izzy and TK leaving the luggage and Katie with the boys.  
  
Sora POV  
  
I was looking forward to see Laura again as it had been 5 years since any of us had seen her. I heard a car pull up so I looked out the window Tai's car was parked out side. Mimi, Izzy, and TK they are back. Ok suddenly the door open and Kari came in hi Sora where is the others? She asked. Here hey Laura will you come in and Kari pulled her in. I looked this girl up and down. It didn't look like the young girl I remember. She was tall and was wearing a short skirt, a halter top and knee high boots. Hello Sora she said Omg you have changed I said yes I have she replied. Mimi came into the room with TK. Laura she screamed when she saw Laura you have grown up a lot. Thanks Mimi she said. Laura said to her congrats on you and Izzy. Izzy then came to the room with a beer in hand. He stopped when he saw Laura. Hey Mimi he said is that Little Laura? Yes it is she replied with a laugh but she not so little now. I watched as Izzy crossed the room and hugged Laura. TK get your Ass over her and give me a cuddle. TK ran and lifted her in the air but collapsed under the weight. Big pile. I said laughing as we jumped on top of them. Tai and Matt came in and standing behind them was a little girl around 5 years old. We all got up shocked and the little girl ran over to Laura saying Mommy, mommy look what Uncle Matt Gave me. It was a picture of him and it was signed To Kellie with love always Matt  
  
What will happen in chapter 2 you got to read it! 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Life we leave.  
  
2  
  
3 Disclaimer I don't own Digimon  
  
Note: this is off the second series of Digimon (Yolie, Kari, TK, Davis, Ken and Cody). Yamato was in love with Kari's friend Laura before she left to live in America. She is now back from America and well you find out the rest.  
  
Laura, Kari, Yolie, TK, Davis are 18. Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy are 20  
  
Tai and Sora are married Ken and Yolie are dating and so is TK and Kari and Mimi has moved back home and is engaged to Izzy.  
  
The songs in this is not mine it's they are  
  
Tearing my heart- *NSYNC  
  
I want to be with you- bsb  
  
Until the time is through - by Lazybonez (yes me)  
  
Lets recap quickly Matt has seen Laura and has fallen for her again after 5 years. She has a small child with her. Can you guess who is the father?  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Laura was told that there was a party in Izzy's tonight to welcome her home. Cool she said then grabbed the girls and said to the boys we are going shopping and we will grab something out will you look after Katie. The girls took the car and left the boys to chat.  
  
So what do you think about Laura Matt asked the others. She is cute said Tai if I wasn't married I would go out with her. Same here said TK and Izzy. What do you think about Katie Izzy asked she is sweet they looked at Katie who was drawing a picture and looking at Garbumon. Matt what do you think. Matt.  
  
Tai POV  
  
Matt had been very quite for about 15 Minutes, which was worrying me, he never this quite. He looked over at Katie who was drawing and it dawned on me that Katie look a lot like him oh god I said out loud what is it asked TK looking at him as I had two heads. Nothing is wrong TK but I want to talk to Matt for 5 min ok.  
  
Outside he said to me she looks like me doesn't she. Yes she does I said but how I asked when did that happen. It happened about 5 years ago.  
  
*********************FLASHBACK****************  
  
Matt will you please talk to me a 13-year-old Laura shouted. She had just told him that she loved him. They had the radio on so that his parents couldn't hear. The DJ came on and said this is for those people who have lost love  
  
3.1 It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you  
  
And when we are apart I feel it too  
  
And no mater what I do I feel the pain with or without you.  
  
Matt turned to Laura said what is there left to say.  
  
Nothing. Nothing to do but this and he kissed her. He laid her on the bed and made love to her.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
Matt was asleep when Laura got up. She and got dressed and kissed him on the cheek. I love you matt she wisped in his ear and left. When she got home her Mom and Dad were sitting at home with some big news. Laura you're dad and I were talking and we have decided that we are going to be moving to America and that we are leaving it in one weeks Laura rang Matt's and told him. He was been distant and it was the final stab in the back when he said that maybe it was for the best. She hung up on him and rang Kari and Tai answered the phone and called Kari. When Kari found out that she was going to go Kari came round to spend more time with Laura before she leaves and the day they left they made a vow that Laura would come back one day.  
  
  
  
*********************END OF FLASHBACK****************  
  
You must have got her pregnant but she left before she knew said Tai what are you going to do. Do you even love her? I asked I don't know he replied then what do you mean you don't know.  
  
  
  
Kari, Laura, Mimi and Sora came back from shopping with bags and bags of clothes. Mimi had brought this dress with a split in it, Kari had brought a pair of pink trousers, Sora had brought a top with stars on it and a mini skirt and Laura had brought a black leather halter dress. They went to Sora's house to get ready. Matt was calling over in a taxi to collect them. Mrs Kamiya had said she would look after Katie so Laura didn't need to worry. As they had finished getting ready TK called them. Girls Matt is here Hurry up. They all came down the stairs and TK whistled as his girlfriend came down. Laura got into the Taxi first and sat down next to Matt and gave him a small smile.  
  
  
  
Laura POV  
  
Tai rang the doorbell and a boy with brown hair opened it. Hi Davis, Hi everyone hey who is the hot chick (Davis must have been drinking lots cus he was swaying side to side) Matt said leaves her alone Davis and he put his arm around me. Davis ushered us in and closed the door. Izzy was talking to some guy but he saw me and came up to me and said and said Laura this is Cody ah this is the guy that is part Izzy and part Joe I said. Look I'm just going to get a drink and I excused myself. As I walked through the room she saw a purple haired girl and a blue hair guy dancing together. I had figured that it was Yolie and Ken I got a beer and sat down the couch. It was dark and I didn't realise that it was Matt I was sitting next to me. He grabbed my arm saying we need to talk. He dragged me outside and said Laura why didn't you tell me about Kellie. Because when I found out it was too late to have an abortion. Look I'm going back inside to talk to the others are you coming in  
  
  
  
KARI'S POV  
  
It was about an hour after I saw Matt and Laura came back it side Matt looked miserable and well Laura looked like she had been crying. I knew that she had told him about Kellie. She had told Mimi, Sora and myself about Kellie when we were shopping. Laura went over to one of Davis's friend and asked him if he wanted to dance. The guys name was Todd he was in my class in school. He said yes and I looked at Tai and Sora who was talking to Davis Yolie and Ken. We looked at Matt and saw that he was on his leg stumbling towards the dance floor. Tai, Ken and Davis took Matt to the bedroom, Mimi, Sora myself and Yolie dragged Laura too the kitchen to talk to her. What is the matter I was dancing with Todd and then you 4 drag me in here. Did you tell him about Kellie? I asked her. Didn't have to she replied he knew already. Tai, TK and Izzy came in the door. Izzy said Laura what the hell is going on. Izzy, TK you know my daughter. Yeah what about her he asked She is Matt's Daughter too. What you telling me that.. TK said trailing off Yes and Laura started to cry and then passed out. What are we going to do I asked Tai. I don't know Kari, I don't know.  
  
  
  
What will happen next will Matt lose Laura or will he prove himself. Also what Digimon has come back and want to seek revenge..  
  
Guys if you want to see the next 2 chapters then I will have to have more then 5 reviews so please R+R 


End file.
